


standing on a threshold

by mermaidsandswallows



Series: jazz au [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidsandswallows/pseuds/mermaidsandswallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The band, silly. Join the jazz band."</p><p>(pre-slash eposette)</p>
            </blockquote>





	standing on a threshold

Cosette lets herself in, as usual.

Éponine is unaware of this, as usual.

Most of the time, she’s in a state of undress, which is both a great and terrible thing to both parties.

Éponine is in the shower this time, belting out Nina Simone – at least, that’s what Cosette recognizes. It takes the blonde two steps into the apartment to figure it out, but she could hear it walking up the stairs.

 **text to Enjolras:**   _Hey is ep a singer?_

**text from Enjolras:** _We did musical theatre together for seven years.  
Why?_

**text to Enjolras:** _No reason just curious._

Enjolras isn’t home, as usual.

He was the one who sent her to the apartment, anyway. He starts a simple discussion with Grantaire and Cosette couldn’t tell if she wanted to separate the two or stay silent and just watch. But Enjolras sends her away for some bullshit reason either way and Grantaire shoots her a knowing smirk.

Cosette doesn’t make herself known (and interrupt the singing), and wanders quietly into the tiny kitchen. Éponine can most definitely be heard from outside now, but she finds herself enjoying the performance. Especially when said performer walks out in nothing but a towel. Éponine is dripping wet, and Cosette snickers into her palm. She stops in the middle of a note and just stares.

“… _So_ I’m gonna go walk back and pretend that none of this ever really—.”

“Why?” Cosette asks, entirely innocent. It doesn’t help that her hair’s a mess of curls and she has a sort of wide-eyed fascination look on. Éponine tries to look anywhere but at her.

“Because I’m almost naked?”  _and probably need another shower soon?_

Cosette shrugs, as if that’s routine. “So? I really liked it.” And she smiles with that one smile that makes Éponine weak at the knees, but  _dammit_  she’s stronger than that and—

“Really?”

"Yeah! I mean… it’s good. It’s really good." And Cosette has a little twinkle in her eye that makes Éponine slightly worried, but it’s going to be okay. She didn’t embarrass herself much.

Cosette taps her phone and raises her eyebrows, which makes Éponine’s stomach squirm in the slightest way.

"Well— I’m just… going to go put on some clothes and—"

"Wait!" Cosette’s giggling. Éponine’s mouth drops open slightly, and the only thought in her mind is  _why is she giggling what the fuck is going on i’m going to kill someone._ "Join the band!"

"…What."

"The band, silly. Join the jazz band. You’d be lovely on vocals."

"I— what."

To be fair, this was the first time anybody’s ever complimented Éponine’s singing in a long time. And even before, her and Enjolras were a combo deal.

This was the first time she’s ever been approached with an offer she didn’t want to refuse.

"We’ve been needing a female voice and Enjolras is  _great_ and all don’t get me wrong, but Musichetta can’t always fill in and—”

"No," the words tumble out of her mouth without second thought and Éponine just shakes her head. "I can’t. I can’t do it." Cosette looks heartbroken. As if Éponine destroyed her entire life’s dream.

A phone buzzes and the two of them stare at it in silence. Éponine raises an eyebrow and grabs it faster than Cosette could react.

"Jesus  _fuck_ I am going to kill someone. Way to be a fuckwit, Enj,” she grumbles, smacking her face with her palm. “Fine, okay, blondie. I’ll join you’re fucking band only because other blondie is an  _idiot._ " The words are spoken out in a mumble, but Cosette just grins and jumps up to hug her. Éponine lets herself hug back, smiling.

 **text to Enjolras:**   _Im gonna fucking murder u pretty boy -ep_

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is femmeprouvaire c:


End file.
